


Legendary in Every Way

by L0N3LYW0LF12



Category: The Chrysalids - John Wyndham
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0N3LYW0LF12/pseuds/L0N3LYW0LF12
Summary: This was written a few years ago for my 'create a character' project in English class after reading The Chrysalids by John Wyndham.Early in the book, David met an unusual deviant. In this story we see how this character could have altered everything we knew, and maybe how he didn't.
Comments: 3





	Legendary in Every Way

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking on my story! It might be confusing if you haven't read Chrysalids before, but basically I wrote about each part where I felt my created character could have fit into the story. Enjoy!

After Petra’s birth and the encounter between David’s parents and his Aunt Harriet, David happened to hear news about a six-legged colt born to a nearby friends prize mare. The mare had later gotten loose and run off with her foal. There was a search party sent out, but they returned with nothing. The foal was later ignored as he was only an animal, and the mare was of no use. This was her third foal born a deviant. 

A couple days later David was in the forest and happened upon the dead mare. Her body was gored, not much was even left and the foal was nowhere to be seen. David kept going. He didn’t want to encounter whatever had eaten the mare. Deeper into the forest, he found the foal. He was dark in colour, for he still had baby fur, and looked relatively normal…. Except for the extra set of forelegs on the front. He was quite large for a colt only a couple months old, but David assumed he was just maturing a little quicker. 

The colt seemed relieved to find somebody friendly, as he nickered quietly and ran up to meet David. David reached out his hand towards the small horse, stroking his muzzle and then down his neck. Grabbing the halter that still remained on his face, David led the colt to the edge of the forest. He knew he couldn’t take the foal anywhere near the village, as he’d likely be killed, but David also couldn’t leave him to die in the forest.  
“You have to stay here,” he told the colt, before making his way out of the dense foliage. The colt followed.  
“No,” he commanded. “You must stay here.” The colt made a sad sound but followed him no further.  
“I will be back. Don’t worry.” David consoled him.

And David did return. Everyday that he could for the next five years.

↭

The colt grew strong and fast, and at five years old, towered over the normal horse. David had decided to name him Legend, because in David’s opinion, he was a legend. Legend was brave and smart, and he feared no other animal. On more than one occasion, he’d had to battle the other beasts living in the forest. 

↭

Early in June, when David received another call from Petra, he rushed from the forge. Grabbing a gun and quickly saddling up one of the horses, he galloped off towards the West Woods. As he got closer he let out a long shrill whistle, hearing in the distance an answering whinny. He did not have the time to find a trail in the forest, and he knew he’d waste more time trying to fight his way through the foliage on a normal horse. Again he whistled, and Legend came crashing through the trees. He was sure footed, and had never tripped on the run. 

The call from Petra made David realize these were dire circumstances and he quickly dismounted, sending the other horse on its way. Legend came closer, and David took a huge leap, grabbing onto his mane and swinging a leg over. Before he was even seated, Legend took off, sensing his urgency and immediately moving into a gallop. 

His strong legs propelled him forward, as he dodged left and right, weaving between the trees. David squeezed tight with his legs, hunkering down and holding on for dear life. The steed jumped up, soaring over fallen trees, and into an open glade. 

There was Petra’s pony, gored and being eaten by a deviational creature as hideous as David had ever seen. It looked up, crouching motionless while its eyes watched the horse and riders every move. Legend screamed, stomping a hoof and aggressively lunging forward, nearly unseating David. The beast reared back, obviously not expecting the horse’s angry response. Before he could straighten out, David watched as a single arrow caught the creature in the throat. It didn’t have time to think before it was struck twice more, one in the hindquarters, the other in the head. It stood stock still for a moment, and then rolled over.  
Rosalind ran into the glade from David’s right as Michael appeared from the other side, bow in hand and eyes still fixed on the creature. They all dismounted, retrieving Petra, and attempting to calm her down. 

Rachel, and the boy who must’ve been Mark, were sent off soon after they arrived, and everything was explained. They took a second look at Legend, before David promised to explain later. They were skeptical, but eventually set off. Michael left also, just minutes before Sally and Katherine came pushing through the bushes. They, too gave the six-legged equine a long look before coming forward for the story once again. 

Next, a stranger appeared, and David mentally thanked every god that Legend had wandered back into the trees. It took a lot to convince the man that they all heard Petra’s screaming, and that’s what led all of them there. 

When the man finally left, Rosalind turned to David, asking about his deviant friend. He looked to Petra’s unresponsive form before claiming they should head home with her first before he explained. He wanted everyone together so he only had to tell the story once. His whistle rang out before Legend came tramping into the open glade again. Rosalind’s eyes widened as she got a better look at him. 

Standing higher than eighteen hands, without the bulky body of a draft horse, he had a slim frame and legs made to run. His mane and tail were black, and long enough that his tail dragged along on the ground behind him as he pranced around. He was covered in light tan fur, but his legs, face, and the top of his back were brindled with stripes. 

Rosalind had never seen any sort of striped mammal before. She had occasionally seen really rare breeds of striped fish, but seeing the strange pattern on an animal, with fur no less, was quite different. Watching as David approached the beast, she finally felt a bit intimidated. He was truly huge, but obviously cared for David, as he nickered as soon as the man looked his way.  
“Legend,” he quietly called, the horse immediately moving to his side. Rosalind stepped back as he got closer.  
“This is Rosalind,” he introduced, looking at her. ”And Rosalind, this is Legend”. Rosalind looked back to David.  
“We have to go,” she murmured. She held onto Petra as David collected the saddle and bridle off her dead pony.  
“We can ride him back,” David mentioned, motioning towards Legend.  
“How are we supposed to get on him?’ Rosalind asked.  
“It’s easy!” David laughed. He grabbed onto Legend’s mane as the horse knelt, and smoothly slid onto his back. Rosalind followed suit, seating Petra in front of her and waiting for David’s cue. She gasped as Legend moved, feeling the muscles move beneath her. He travelled easily through the trees, never once tripping or taking a misstep. His steps were huge, and as a result they travelled very quickly, soon reaching the end of the foliage. 

David dismounted first, helping his sister and Rosalind down, and grabbing everything else. They made their way to the house, putting Petra to bed, while her mental call still prevailed. Finally, later that night it stopped, and everyone immediately bombarded David with questions. He stayed in his room for hours, reciting the story of how he met Legend, and why nobody had ever heard of him before. 

David had known the risk of keeping a deviant like Legend alive, and knew he’d be punished if anyone had ever found out. So like his mental ability, he kept it a secret, not even telling his friends about him. At first they were offended, but David made them understand that it was only because he cared about them. 

If they had also known about Legend, they could’ve gotten into big trouble too. He told them how Legend had grown, and how he was very intelligent for a horse. And after that, when David went to see Legend, the others came too. Their friendships grew stronger, to the point where it was uncommon to see one without the other six.

↭

On the night Sally and Katherine were caught, David was contacted by Rosalind, who said they had to leave immediately. He woke up Petra, quickly packing everything he could before leaving for the door. 

They tiptoed across the lawn, just reaching the stable door when they heard the sound of horses. They weren’t too far away, and were getting closer by the second. David knew they would catch them on Sheba, so he took a huge risk, moving his fingers to his lips and whistling a shrill note. It rang out, and the shouting of the men on horseback were heard soon after. 

Him and Petra ran behind the stables, ducking into a row of trees to hide. David watched as the men galloped up to the house. Some barging inside and others searching outside. There was soon yelling from inside as David’s father was startled out of his sleep, but David didn’t listen much longer as he recognized the sound of Legend’s hoofsteps behind him. He quickly notified Petra before whistling again quietly. 

Legend came trotting into their hiding spot, snorting and obviously sensing something wrong. David beckoned him closer, dropping what was in his arms, and picking up Petra. Throwing her onto Legend’s back, he slung the bags over his neck before vaulting into the spot behind Petra. They quietly slipped out of the trees, bolting away into the dark. David contacted Rosalind and let her know what was happening with them. She told them that she was already on her way. Petra broke in excitedly, wanting to know what was going on.  
“We’ll tell you soon.” Rosalind said.  
David looked back to the house, watching as men gathered outside. A call reached their ears, but David pushed forward. They soon came to the riverbank, where David urged Legend into a trot. Farther up the bank, he caught movement under the trees. Rosalind was there- and not only Rosalind, but her father’s pair of great horses. 

The large creatures towered over even Legend, both saddled with large pannier baskets. Rosalind was standing in one of the baskets, her bow, strung and ready, laid across it. She demanded David pass up everything he brought, even Petra, as she settled her into one of the panniers. She invited David up too, but he refused, choosing to stay closer to the ground on Legend. 

He rode a bit ahead, picking his way across boggy ground as the great horses followed behind. They travelled into early morning before they found an open spot in the forest for the horses to graze. David contacted Michael, trying to explain as best as he could where they were.  
“Those great horses may not have been the best idea,” Michael mentioned. “If they’re seen at all, word will spread like wildfire, even a hoofmark will be enough.”  
“Ordinary horses have the speed of them for short bursts,” David acknowledged. “But their stamina is outmatched. And they still do not know of Legend.” he reminded. “If all else fails, we have to leave them and take him.”  
“Can Legend hold you all?” Michael inquired.  
“Yes,” David replied. “If anything, he is faster and his stamina just as well. He will carry us anywhere else.”  
“That’s good…. You may need him.”

↭

David awoke later in the day, rising and grabbing his bow, he headed off to find Rosalind, Legend close behind him. He finally found her, covering the body of a man, who he later learned had found their resting spot. He retraced his steps, assuming the man had a horse tethered somewhere, but found nothing. Not even tracks. 

They waited out the rest of the day, and when the sun was low they began to pack up. They started south west again, Rosalind and Petra on one of the great horses, and David a little farther ahead on Legend. They made slow progress through the forest, as they were anxious to leave traces behind. 

The summer nights were not very long in these parts, and they continued like they did before. Travelling during the night, and resting during the day. It was just after sunrise when Michael came through. They’d come across the tracks and picked up their trail. They quickly got on the move, winding their way through the land. 

They hadn’t encountered any trouble yet, but then, as they rounded the corner, they came face to face with a horseman. The man had no doubt who they were, for as soon as he caught sight of them, he dropped his reins and grabbed his bow. His shot came close, passing right between Rosalind and Petra, but David was fast, striking his horse in the chest with an arrow. The horse reared, throwing its rider and speeding off. 

They passed the thrown man without checking, leaving him to scramble out of the way of the large hooves, as they followed the wounded, riderless horse in front of them. They pushed a couple miles longer before coming to a cluster of huts and sheds. 

There, in front of them, was the wounded horse. It was surrounded by people, who were so caught up in their inspection, they didn’t see them until they were relatively close. The only thing they could do was run for cover, as they galloped through. Three or four miles further, they came into more open country. They wound their way through for a couple hours before coming to a good hiding spot. 

↭  
David awoke with Petra shaking his shoulder. Michael had contacted them. There was a party on their trail again. They decided to eat before pushing on again when it got a little darker. In clear starlight they set out, winding their way between clumps and thickets in a south-westerly direction. 

Up ahead there was a deeper darkness, and presently the edge of more forest. They had come close to the trees, deciding to try and find a way in, when shots whistled past them. David nearly lost his balance as Legend startled, and bolted forward, the great horses following behind. David grabbed onto Legend’s mane, looking back as the space between them and the great horses got larger as Legend broke speed records, racing toward the forest. 

He burst into the foliage, weaving and jumping over fallen logs, not misstepping or tripping once. They ran until they reached an open meadow, where David finally urged the stallion to stop. They waited only a couple minutes before Rosalind and Petra came crashing into the field on one of the great horses, the other not far behind. 

They fell into line, quickly moving forward, they couldn’t afford to waste any time, especially with search parties so close. They were on one of the stretches where the trees met above them, making a dark tunnel, through which the horses picked their way slowly and carefully, when something hit David in the back of the head. There was a jolt of sparks, and then nothing.

↭

David awoke to Legend’s screaming, and the worried shouts of men. He was folded in one of the panniers, so he couldn’t see much, but he assumed that the men he heard had something to do with Legend’s rage. He listened to the sound of trampling hooves, and men yelling in anger.  
“Get the rope!” one cried. “Someone tie down that beast!”  
David bolted upright, moving as much as he could in the confined space, trying to see what was going on. With some difficulty, he got to his feet, swaying as he tried to get his balance. He looked below, watching as men struggled to catch his horse. 

There was a rope slung around his neck, men attempting to hold him down, to no avail. David watched as he finally broke free and ran off into the forest. He stopped a ways away, glancing back at David. He nodded at the stallion, and Legend disappeared into the bush. He wasn’t worried. Legend wouldn’t be far, and he’d always come when called. 

↭

David was being dragged along, branches whipping his back and slapping him in the face. It was Sophie. The girl he thought he’d never see again. He only had a little bit to be surprised before he remembered Petra and Rosalind, immediately checking if they were okay. He received no response so he assumed they must’ve been asleep. As they climbed into the cave, David kept his senses open, listening for Legend. There was no sign, and David wasn’t going to risk calling him, but he couldn’t have been far. 

↭

As the white glistening threads began to fall, Legend came running into the encampment. David immediately caught sight of him, whistling to get his attention, and sliding down the ladder. Legend whipped his head to the side, looking at David. He whinnied, racing forward to greet him. He slid to a stop in front of him, bumping his head into his chest, and nearly succeeding in knocking David over. He grinned, and laughed, wrapping his arms around the stallion. 

Their reunion was ruined though, as the cobweb like mist covered their bodies, holding them to the ground. David received the woman’s warning, and calmed Legend down as he began to thrash. Moving would make it worse. They lied still, waiting for someone to come release them. He heard Petra’s voice call, stating they were over here. It was very difficult to stay still, and even harder for David to keep Legend still as well. 

When the woman finally released them, Legend jumped up, slipping his head under David, and throwing him onto his back. He scrambled into place, gripping with his legs, and grabbing onto the horse’s mane. His smile was bright as he looked down at everyone else from his seat atop Legend.  
They made it.

↭

Later, as they all walked up to the white machine, the woman inquired about the stallion.  
“This is Legend,” David said. “And he’s coming with us.”  
“I see.” the woman replied. “Why ‘Legend’?”  
David looked down at the horse, clicking his tongue and stroking his neck.  
“Because he’s legendary in every way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for anyone who made it this far! I hope you didn't mind my story, and comments are appreciated :). It has been a few years since I read Chrysalids so I can't remember every detail that happened, but this story that I've written is something I think about quite often and I decided I wanted to share it with anyone else who would be interested. Again, thank you for reading!


End file.
